Tugas Bikin Puisi
by Angel Ruii
Summary: *EDITED!* Kakashi memberi PR pada semua muridnya berupa membuat sebuah puisi. Naruto dan Sasuke hendak bersaing untuk mendapatkan hasil puisi yang terbaik. Seperti apa kira-kira puisi mereka? Don't like, don't RnR! BUKAN YAOI! Rada bokep!


Yeahahahahaha..!

Aku bikin fic lagi neh~! *setelah sekian lama tak membuat*

(Readers/authors: "BUKANNYA NGELANJUTIN UTANG FIC-MU YG CHAPTERED MALAH BIKIN YANG BARU! *ngegampar Angel*).

**ATTENTION ATTENTION! GAK MAKSUD YAOI! MAAF KALAU GARING! AKU BUKAN ORANG YANG KOCAK! DAN PAS PERTAMA-TAMANYA EMANG GARING!**

Udah ah! Males banyak bacot!

Disclaimer: Punyaku. Masashi Kishimoto ngasih Naruto buat aku… *dihajar Masashi #bo'ong*

Rated: Mungkin sementara K+ dulu (takutnya ada perubahan).

Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, crispy, rada bokep.

RnR please? *masang mata dan wajah sok imut, ditabok*

Err… Don't like, don't RnR~

* * *

~Tugas Bikin Puisi © Angel Ruii~

* * *

Beginilah keadaan di ruang kelas 10-A itu. Sangat heboh, berisik, dan tak beraturan. Ada yang sedang ber_internet_ ria, ber_gosip_ ria, ber_dandan_ ria, main ayatori (Nobita nyasar *plak*), main origami, baca buku, memutar lagu, jungkir balik, jingkrak-jingkrak gak karuan, nungging gaje di tengah kelas, sampai ada juga yang ngupil dan menggaruk-garuk pantat diam-diam. Keadaan kelas yang sungguh sangat hancur! Apa kata dunia?

Berbeda dengan Si Duo TemeDobe – Sasuke dan Naruto – sepasang sahabat yang merangkap rival itu sendaritadi hanya diam, kurang pekerjaan. Lama kelamaan, Naruto mulai bosan.

"Sasuke, daritadi kita cuma diem aja nih! Main game, yuk!"ajak Naruto.

"Naruto! Di sini tempat belajar! Bukan buat main!" kata Sasuke.

"Masa'yang lain boleh sedangkan aku nggak sih?" protes Naruto.

"Pokoknya gak boleh!" Sasue tetap keras kepala. Sok berkuasa dan sok mengatur.

"Terus, kita harus ngapain coba? Daritadi kita cuma diem aja, tau!" protes Naruto.

"Ngapain aja boleh," kata Sasuke. Naruto sweatdrop. "Lebih baik, kita sms ke Kakashi dan protes biar dia dateng ke sekolah sekarang! Gimana? Dia kan udah telat dateng selama 2 jam!" usul Sasuke, melanjutkan.

"Hmm… okeh okeh… Tapi, dari ponsel siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehehe… yang kamuu," kata Sasuke.

"Apa? Kok aku sih?" tanya Naruto tak setuju.

"Karena pulsamu lagi banyak! Iya, kan?" tebak Sasuke. Naruto menggangguk pelan.

"Tapi, tapi! Ini gak adil! Aku gak terima!" kata Naruto, kesal.

"Yasud, kita suit aja." Mereka pun suit.

Dan Sasuke kalah suit dengan Naruto yang sekarang sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan sampai kejedot atap. '_Ugh… terpaksa pulsaku harus dikorbankan…'_ batin Sasuke.

* * *

Sms mode: on.

* * *

Sasuke

Huh! Kakashi-sensei-baka-borokokok, cepet dateng ke sekolah sekarang juga! Pelajaran udah tertunda 2 jam, tauu! Ini udah kelewatan! Seorang guru 'kan gak boleh kayak gini! Guru kayak gini, apa kata dunia?

* * *

Kakashi

Hmm.. aku yakin Dunia berkata, "Kakashi itu guru yang unik.."

Iya maaf! Tapi, masa aku harus kesana sekarang? Aku kan belum mandi, baka! Emang kalian mau mabok dan pingsan pas kalian belajar gara-gara aku bau karena belum mandi?

* * *

Sasuke

Pokoknya dateng sekarang juga! Lagian, meski pun sensei udah mandi juga tetep bau! Dan, apa sensei masih inget sama kejadian KepSek struk gara-gara bau sensei? Aku yakin sensei masih inget. Tapi, sampai sekarang KepSek gak kayak gitu lagi sama bau-nya sensei! Dia udah kebal! Dan, apa sensei gak nyadar kalau selama ini: kelas selalu penuh sama bau keteknya sensei. Bahkan, pernah 5 orang sekaligus pada pingsan. Dan sekarang, udah gak ada kasus lagi kan? Jadi intinya: KITA UDAH KEBAL DAN UDAH BIASA SAMA BAU SENSEI! Udahlah gak usah banyak bacot mulu! Dateng sekarang juga! SEKARANG!

* * *

Kakashi

Inget kejadian itu bikin aku jadi mau sweatdrop deh! Yasud, bentar lagi dah! Aku mau sweatdrop dulu!

* * *

Sasuke

BURUAN, SENSEI-BAKA-BOROKOKOK-NONGNONG!

* * *

Kakashi

Iya, iya, ah! Rese!

* * *

Sms mode: off.

* * *

"Noh, Naruto! Udah aku kirim ke sensei," lapor Sasuke.

"Hm, bagus! Itu baru anakku!" kata Naruto.

"Hwe? Sejak kapan diriku jadi anakmu? Cuih! Gak sudi dah aku jadi anakmu!" protes Sasuke. Naruto pundung di pojok WC.

Mereka pun lalu menunggu kedatangan Raja Lemot – Kakashi itu.

Belum datang.

Belum datang.

Datang juga!

"Huft... Anak-anak, maaf aku telat! Tadi malem nonton bokep, eh, nonton berita semaleman! Jadi yahh kesiangan bangun dah!" seru Kakashi sambil meminta maaf dan menjelaskan dengan tidak berkata dengan jujur.

Tak ada respon.

"KACANG MAHAL OOOOIII~!" seru Kakashi berlinang air mata. Mendengar teriakan Kakashi, serempak semua murid berbalik, bubar, dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Pesanku, jangan lagi ada kasus pingsan lagi hari ini, ya!" ujar Kakashi.

"Kenapa, sensei?" tanya salah seorang murid baru.

"Karena aku belum mandi," jawab Kakashi.

Sunyi…

Merasa ada yang ganjil, serempak seluruh warga kelas menoleh pada murid baru itu.

"Oh, ada murid bau, ya! Coba kenalin kamu di depan kelas," perintah Kakashi.

"Sensei ini gimana sih? Aku ini murid baru, bukan murid bau!" ralat murid baru itu.

"Eng, maaf. Yang tadi itu namanya typo," Kakashi beralasan. Murid itu pun kemudian maju ke depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Amin. Dari desa Aman. Ibuku bernama Imin, dan ayahku bernama Emen," jelas Amin sang murid baru. Semua yang mendengar keterangan tersebut sweatdrop.

"Okeh okeh, cukup atas perkenalan gaje-nya. Sekarang, tugas kalian adalah bla bla bla bla bla," jelas Kakashi.

"Maaf, Sensei! Maksud "Bla bla bla bla bla" itu apa?" tanya salah seorang murid bego yang sering makan dodol dengan cara yang tolol. Kakashi lalu menjelaskannya dan semua pun mengerjakan tugas. Kakashi hanya memantau mereka.

"Oi, kamu! Jangan ngupil mulu! Kerjain tugas!" teriak Kakashi sambil menunjuk salah seorang muridnya yang sendaritadi hanya ngupil. Murid tersebut terkejut dan langsung mengerjakan tugas.

=="

Angel Ruii

"Naruto, aku ngerjain PR bareng di rumahmu ya?" pinta Sasuke.

"Hwe? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Yaa… kita lihat, siapa yang lebih cepat nyelesai-in PR," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, mau saingan lagi, neh?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khas-nya.

"Iya. Khu khu khu…"

"Okeh lah! Tapi, malem aja ya. Soalnya kalau siang biasanya aku sibuk main sama author," kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

Dan sudah diputuskan bahwa mereka akan mengerjakan PR bersama dan berlomba.

Angel Ruii

Malam hari di rumah Naruto.

"Naruto! Siap?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk cepat. Baru saja mereka hendak menulis…

BRAK! Ada yang mendobrak pintu rumah dengan cara yang tidak elitnya.

"Eh bucat! Bacot! Bekicot! Eh eh! Eh bekicot bucat banyak bacot! Eh eh ayaaaaammm! Copot copot dah pintu rumah copot oi copot copot!" Naruto latah. Sasuke sweatdrop.

Tampak beberapa manusia yang wajahnya berbeda-beda tengah berdiri di depan Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang. Mereka hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja!

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Kiba, Neeji? Kenapa kalian cuma pake kolor doang? Udah gitu, kolornya bolong di tengah-tengah lagi!" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Pingin aja autis," jawab Kiba santai. SasuNaru sweatdrop.

"Eh, Chouji! Di sini yang kolor dan "anu"-nya paling gede yang kamu..." komentar Naruto. Ingat! Kolor mereka bolong tengahnya!

"Yang paha-nya paling seksi Neeji. Yang paha-nya paling berbulu lebat Kiba. Yang kering dan tanpa kulit dan daging paha Shikamaru. Paling mulus Sai," komentar Sasuke melanjutkan Naruto.

Semua pundung di pojokan.

"Kita mau ngerjain PR bareng di sini. Boleh kan?" tanya Neeji. Naruto mengagguk.

…

…

…

…

…

"Oi, kenapa kalian gak ngerjain PR? Kok malah ngerjain yang lain sih?" tanya Sasuke. Ya. Mereka (minus SasuNaru) tidak mengerjakan PR. Shikamaru asyik tidur di sofa sambil ngiler deras gak karuan yang kini iler tersebut telah membentuk suatu "Karya seni" yang sangat "indah" bagaikan Air Terjun Niagara. Chouji asyik makan ketoprak dengan sambal 5 botol, untungnya tidak sakit perut. Kiba asyik nungging gaje di tengah kebon di belakang rumah Naruto (dasar Kiba, kurang kerjaan). Dan Sai asyik mencoret-coret wajah Naruto hingga seperti badut gelandangan di pinggir kota.

"Sai, nyebelin kamu! Kembaliin wujud wajah rupawanku lagi!" ujar Naruto pada Sai. Seketika Sasuke kentut kelepasan, Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya, Chouji tiba-tiba sakit perut dan B.A.B di celana dalamnya, Kiba semakin nungging, dan keriput di atas bibir Sai jadi semakin memanjang – itu semua gara-gara Naruto bilang wajahnya rupawan. Naruto jawsdrop melihat teman-temannya seperti itu.

.

Jam 1 pagi.

Semua pada begadang! Dan mereka semua juga belum mengerjakan PR-nya! Tapi malah…

"Oi, kalian semua laper gak?" tanya Chouji. Semua mangangguk.

"Gimana kalau kita beli martabak jengkol?" usul Neeji.

"Setuju..!" teriak Sai, Shikamaru (tumbennya gak tidur), Chouji, dan Kiba. SasuNaru tak setuju.

Lalu mereka yang setuju pun pergi ke luar membeli martabak jengkol. Kini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Apa mereka gila?"

"Aku yakin mereka gila. Lihat aja! Ke luar malem-malem cuma pake kolor bolong doang demi beli martabak jengkol. Lebih parah lagi Chouji, dia gak pake kolor dan gak pake benang sehelai pun karena kotor gara-gara B.A.B di celana dalem,"

"Hahay, iya juga tuh,"

…

"… Jadi, puisi apa ya?" pikir Sasuke.

"Aha! Gimana kalau puisi "Kentut" aja?" usul Naruto.

"Kenapa puisi kentut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kan terinspirasi dari pas kamu kentut kelepasan tadi itu loh!" jelas Naruto.

"Yasud, judul sama, tapi isi puisinya beda! Gimana? Kita kan lagi saingan!" usul Sasuke. Naruto setuju dan mereka mulai membuat puisinya masing-masing.

Angel Ruii

Pagi-pagi di sekolah – kelas.

"Semua. Ayo, bacain puisi kalian masing-masing di depan kelas secara bergiliran sesuai absen," perintah Kakashi.

Satu persatu murid telah membacakan puisinya di depan kelas. Tapi, Chouji, Neeji, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sai tidak. Mengapa? Karena mereka tidak ada!

Dan… tibalah saatnya giliran Naruto untuk membacakan puisinya.

* * *

Puisi Kentut-nya Naruto mode: on.

* * *

Orang yang jujur, orang yang mau ngaku jika sudah kentut.

Orang yang tidak jujur, jika sudah kentut lalu malah menyalahkan orang lain.

Orang yang bodoh dan menyebalkan, orang yang kentutnya ber-jam-jam lamanya.

Orang yang berwawasan, orang yang tau kapan waktu yang pas untuk kentut.

Orang yang misterius, orang itu kentut, tapi tak ada yang tahu.

Orang yang selalu gugup, orang yang tiba-tiba menahan kentut di saat kentut.

Orang yang percaya diri, orang yang yakin bahwa kentutnya harum.

Orang yang sadis, orang yang kentutnya ditampung di tangan, lalu menyerahkan dan membekapkan tampungan kentutnya ke hidung orang lain secara paksa.

Orang yang pemalu, orang yang kentutnya tidak bersuara tapi merasa malu sendiri.

Orang yang sial, jika kentut keluar dengan kotoran-kotorannya.

Orang yang strategis, kalau kentut suka sambil tertawa sekeras-kerasnya agar menutupi suara kentutnya.

Orang yang bodoh, jika sudah kentut lalu menarik napas untuk menggantikan kentutnya yang telah keluar.

Orang yang pelit, jika kentut dikeluarkan sedikit-sedikit hingga berbunyi "tiit.. tiit.. tiit..".

Orang yang sombong, orang yang suka mencium bau kentutnya sendiri.

Orang yang ramah, orang yang suka mencium bau kentut orang lain.

Orang yang jarang bergaul, kentutnya selalu sambil bersembunyi.

Orang yang sakti, kalau kentut menggunakan tenaga dalam.

Orang yang pintar, orang yang bisa menyirikan dan mengetahui kentut orang lain.

* * *

Puisi Kentut-nya Naruto mode: off.

* * *

Sweatdrop, kejang-kejang, tepar, pingsan, muntah-muntah. Itulah aktifitas seluruh murid dan Kakashi setelah mendengar puisi dari Naruto.

"Ohok.. uhuk uhuk! B-ba-baiklah sekarang gi-giliran Sa-Sas-Sasuke.. uhuk uhuk!" ujar Kakashi terbata-bata akibat pengaruh puisi Naruto.

* * *

Puisi Kentut-nya Sasuke mode: on.

* * *

Orang yang mempunyai rasa kasihan, orang yang muncul seumpama kita dan orang lain yang sudah menahan kentut sangat lama

Orang yang sengsara, jika ingin kentut, tapi tak bisa "dut.. dut.. dut..!".

Orang yang tidak pelit, jika kentut, bau kentutnya suka dibagi-bagi pada orang lain.

Orang yang tidak punya rasa malu, jika kentut, suara kentutnya besar, bau pula.

Orang yang sial, yang kentutnya orang lain, tapi yang difitnah adalah dirinya.

Orang yang punya bakat di bidang musik, kentutnya bernada doremifasollasidoo~

Orang yang praktis, jika kentut diiringi dengan ngupil(?).

Orang yang mempunyai rasa kasih sayang yang sangat besar pada keluarga, jika ingin kentut, menunggu dulu kumpulnya anak dan istrinya.

Orang yang akan celaka, jika kentut di depan harimau.

Orang yang penyakitan, di bagian keluar kentutnya ambeien.

Orang yang punya harta kekayaan, jika kentut keluar emas atau 'emas'.

* * *

Puisi Kentut-nya Sasuke mode: off.

* * *

Karena ditambah puisi Sasuke, semua murid pun langsung pingsan permanent (minus Kakashi dan Naruto).

.

.

"Enggh~" Semua murid sudah bangun dan sadar. Tapi…

Owch! Chouji, Neeji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai baru datang! Tapi, dengan busana seperti tadi malam – hanya menggunakan kolor yang bolong tengahnya, dan Chouji yang tidak menggunakan apa-apa.

"UAAAAAAGGHH!" Melihat mereka berlima, para murid kembali pingsan (minus SasuNaruKaka).

"Oi, kalian! Kenapa telat? Terus, kenapa kalian masih pake pakaian yang tadi malem, haaargh?" tanya Naruto sewot.

"Ugh… Ma-maaf.. tadi malem, pas abis beli martabak, kita nyasar… Gak bisa pulang… Begitu kita nemu sekolah, kita jadi tau jalan… Tapi, kita udah keburu cape.. Makanya, kita mau istirahat dulu di sekolah… Eh, kita malah nyasar ke kelas," jelas Neeji.

Sweatdrop dan sunyi…

"Eng? Kok semua di sini pada pingsan? Oi, semua! Kenapa kalian pada pingsan?" seru Kiba pada semua murid.

Serempak, semua murid bangun dan sadar.

"Kita pingsan gara-gara daritadi terjadi hal-hal gaje bin garing!" seru mereka serempak. Dan setelah itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara pingsan berjama'ah-nya.

Sweatdrop.

"Ugh, akhir yang aneh.." gumam Kakashi menutup cerita.

* * *

SELESAI

* * *

Kebanyakan garis, euy! =="

Nah! **MAAF KALAU MENURUT KALIAN GARING, KARENA AKU BUKAN ORANG YANG KOCAK!**

Review/flame, kuterima! Wekekkekek…


End file.
